what happened to the GG's
by FollowerOfGreyback
Summary: the GG's are gone some dead some worse only one is left and this is what happened to them. Chapter 4 up. Mew&Yoyo cube&combo sorry it took a while to update now REVIEW im bbbaaaacccckkkk this preview sucks
1. Default Chapter

_**err this it my first fan fic so im a newbie at this. plz read and review flames or not I want to learn what i cant do to make my self a better writer, thank you **_

* * *

****

In the end I guess we all just fade away in some way or another. That includes Rudies as well. By fade away I don't mean " Just die," I mean losing our humanity in some way. I think Rudies fade away faster than others because we live so much and so fast without ever stopping to take a breath. So you run out of "it." We are drained of it. which can some times leave you dead...and sometimes worse. I could try and blame what's happening on someone, the police chief, our parents, god i could even blame it on Tokyo. But what would be the point we all wanted this in some way at some time or another. You can't do it ya know you can't live your life to the fullest no matter what you can't come close. And still Rudies are no different.

I'm alone now. The others are dead by there own hand ... or someone else's. Some are well known and others are invisible to the world and some...just don't care any more. I can't say I care in the least bit. The only reason im writing this is so everyone can know what happened to the GG's. I want everyone to know that happened to the most powerful gang in Tokyo, why we stopped tagging the streets, why we stopped harassing the cops, why we stopped living a life worth living.

* * *

_**i plan to continue this story in a series of letters, diary entries, article and other things with narration by the last real GG**_


	2. Mew

I remember when Mew left us letters on our bedroom door one sad day. It came as a shock to all of us especially because Mew just seemed to be the most cheerful of us all. But soon the shock subsided and turned into a deep sorrow and tears for our beloved GG member. For our Mew.

_Dear Gum:_

_Hey. Ya I know its kinda strange reading a suicide letter from your best friend but I wanted everyone to know that I love them but now that that's out of the way do you remember that time you and I went out on a supply run one night. Everything was going fine until we decide to take a break by the lake and we met those guys who thought we should go skinny dipping. Being as spontaneous as we are we said "yea".We didn't realize they were poison jam members until they took our clothes and left us to streak down highway zero with nothing but our skates. I will never forget the look on beats face as we came into the garage. That's what I loved most about you, your spontaneity your fiery sprit that will never be diminished no matter what happens. I'm scared Gum and I don't know what to do. My life just seems to be so monotonous and pointless now and its nothing any one of you have done. My mother was the same way, she killed her self to. It might be genetics or it might be that im weak but all I really know is that im happy now that I am gone and don't have to suffer._

_I'll miss you _

_-Mew _

_P.s. Don't go in my room, I slit my wrist and I don't want you to see all the blood_

I was the one that went into her room with Yo-yo and she was right.

_Dear Beat: _

_You were always there for us all when we needed you and you even tried to help me even though you didn't think it would come to this. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to become better friends with you. I still don't think you could have changed what happened. I know you like Gum and I know when you to get together (which you will) you will be the perfect match for each other. Although she can be a little trying some times she is one of the most caring people deep down. You founded the GG's which is one thing about you that has always surprised me. you seem so meek at times like you have no motivation and yet you created one of the most powerful gangs in Toyko-to. I guess people will sometimes surprise me._

_I'll miss you _

_-Mew _

We could have been friends.

_Dear Yo-yo, _

_I love you. But you knew that, you knew it ever since we had that raid on the Love Shockers and we terrorized there hangout on Valentine's Day. We were covering their walls with tags and after we finished we walked into the middle of the room and looked at our work. It was then that you gave me a card. I opened it expecting it to be a gag gift but it said "I love you " and it had a small picture of a puppy in it. I turned to you with eyes welling up with tears. I leaned forward and kissed you lightly with my neonblue lipstick And when we came back you didn't realize that your lips had a light blue tint to them and couldn't figure out why everyone was giggling. You were the only reason I hesitated in doing this but even you could not end all the pain im feeling please be happy with you life and find true love._

_I'll miss you _

_-Mew_

_P.S. i still have the Card, its under my mattress keep it safe_

_Yo-yo was _beyond tears that day


	3. cube

being new at this i forgot the disclaimer... just so i don't get sued, i dont own JSR infact i only own a few CD's and a monkey ( that is imaginary )

After mew died the crew was in the dumps for a long time. Yo-Yo wouldnt talk to anyone, Gum seemed to always be drying , cube and combo consolded each other. we , being rudies wernt able to buy her a grand funeral like she deserved but we did out best we painted a mural in her honor.After several months we came into a semi-normal routine. and soon after we got a new police chief his name was kamenisho

Dear diary

Today me and Combo were alone in the hangout while the others were around town tagging and shit. Combo was listening to some of that rap as he usually does while I was trying to read "catcher in the rye" now normally I don't mind combos music but I just couldn't contrate with it on today. I politely asked him to "Turn it the fuck off" and he replied with "go to hell" and for some reason we laughed. I don't know why but when I looked into his eyes I just ...don't know.

cube

Dear Diary,

GOD I HATE BEAT. for some reason he thinks because he is the leader he is fucking god. But he doesn't know im an atheist. I swear if he tries telling us what we are going to do again I will break his god damn front teeth. I almost did today but I to tired. I getting tired a lot now it started happen when Mew die.

cube

Dear Diary,

Well it seems we have a new enemy, Captain kamenisho, the ever vigilante police think it is now time to crack down on the rebellious rudies that are overtaking the streets of Tokyo-to, Ha those bastards haven't arrested anyone in months and that's while they were on foot. Ya in really terrified of them slow fuckers.

Dear Diary,

Ha Beat had a good idea for once in response to the polices new captain trying to take down rudies we shall tag the police station tonight. Gum is a bit worried about the new caption but im not, god even if they did shoot at us its just rubber bullets just a bruise nothing serious. But on to something more eventful. Combo came into my room late last night complaining about all the noise Yo-yo was making and that my room was the only place that was quiet in the house was my room and he was going to sleep here weather or not I liked it... i liked it

cube

The next night all of us went to the station and we learned how the police were going to crack down on rudies the hard way. They stopped using rubber bullets and started using real ones.While Pirhana was wall riding one of the cops clipped her skate and disabled her dash.Gum , while tagging the cop cars had a bullet hit the can and it snapped a bone in he wrist.I was grinding down a hand railing on the stairs when i was hit in the elbow we were wounded but not badlythe police were new to the recoil and couldn,t aim properly.One cop got luck though ... or unlucky for us. Cube was hit in the stomach.

We dragged he out the best we could and took her in an alley.I could tell she wasnt going to make it , we all could. She die in some cold back alley with all of us in shock standing around like dumb shits watching, she went into the darkness scared,confused,coughing up blood, and crying , she was looking at combo when she faded away.


	4. combo

With Cube gone Combo started playing with his music more than ever. There was hardly a day when he didn't spend six or seven hours at the turn table coming up with new beats. Somedays the music was slow and seemed infect the all of us with its melancholy tone while other day's it was fast paced and angry, those were the days Combo looked as if he wanted something to happen, like he wanted a reason to fight.Eventually Combo took his music to competitions where he was almost immediately recognized as a talented rapper by scouter's . 

** Ruddie Gone Rap Star**

A new star has hit the R&B circuit andhe looks like a tough competitor. Kelvin "Combo" Conner is all ready a well know name to the underground fan's ands with his new album "Broken Hearts and pseudo-dreams" flying off the shelves at top music stores he wont stay underground for long. Little is known about this promising youths past except he was a part of the infamous ruddie gang The GG's but he left unexpectedly after receiving a chance to open for Missy Elliot on tour. When our Journalist tried to track down his former companions for a comment he was chased away by a young red haired man with goggles threatening to "tag" him if he ever came back.

Combo tried to keep in touch but he was just to emersed in his new life style. Maybe though he tried to leave the remaining GG's as far behind as he could because every day he spent with us is another day he spent remembering Cube.

* * *

wow its been a while oh well i hope your happy with this update i think its pretty good... 

I tried to make a "Article style" format but it dosent work on here... oh well

It's also a kind of mystery to try and find out who is narrating...

reviews are VERY VERY welcome


End file.
